


carrion bloom

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bad End AU, Bone Breaking, Multi, Seed Laying, Tentacles/Vines, brief sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Vines come to coil around him and they won't let him go.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Kudos: 16





	carrion bloom

Warily he walks into the arboretum, gun at the ready while he tries to discern vine from ivy. Carefully, quietly, as he walks he doesn't notice the curling of roots and vines behind him rising into the form of man.  It's too late when he turns around, vines coming to wrap around him. It's tight, their thorns scratch into his gear and poke at his skin. 

"Let me go, you bastard!"

_ CRACK _

And Leon screams as his arm hangs limply by his side.

His arm burns with pain as blood starts to deep into the cloth, his arm at an unnatural angle. And is that bone?- 

Before he can truly comprehend, another vine comes to wrap around him, locking him between the two monsters and sealing his fate. Tears start to fill his vision, the pain, the despair. He had hope but being trapped with his arm like this... 

He blinks away the tears but they keep coming when more and more, the vines tighten around his body. Another crack, he screams, his leg burns with such agony before he becomes weightless, held between the two.

Their tendrils slide under his clothes and against his skin, thorns leaving trails of bleeding red where they scratch into his softest parts.  Before he can cry out again, to beg, a vine shoves itself into his mouth and instinctively he bites but it's not enough to break through. Instead it coils up and widens his mouth until he can't gather strength to try again.

He aches all over but fear fills him again when vines come to gather lower. They slither along his legs like cold snakes, thorns like fangs where they bite. They curl around his cock as he chokes on his protests before he feels something thin at the slit.  Something dry and alive and trying it's damned best to press inside.

The vine in his mouth muffles his cries as his nerves burn with pain.  Another one comes to his ass, and he clenches as it prods, doing his best to stop but another break of flimsy bone gives it the chance to thrust inside him.  His eyes roll back from the intrusion, sharp thorns tear at his insides, blood lubing up its way.

It coils and squirms inside him in such a sickly inhuman way. A bulge presses at his hole, an increase in thickness that tries to push through. Leon feels it uncoil and slide out before it slams back in, tearing him apart forcing the bulge to pop through.

And then another, and another.

The poor boy shivers, the blood loss making him dizzy, the pain keeping him awake. This is agony, he thinks when a similar bulge makes thorns pierce his tongue before it slides down his throat.

A seedbed, he thinks, that's- that's why they haven't killed him yet. A host to the parasites they pump inside him. Food for the monsters when they hatch.

He wants to gag but he has no strength, and ends up passing out from the weakness, unwillingly broken and resigned to his fate.


End file.
